


Mają drogi swe i płoty...

by PartofWorld



Series: Wilmuga One shots [25]
Category: Tomek Wilmowski - Alfred Szklarski
Genre: Fluff without Plot, Humor, M/M, Poor Life Choices, kot, no po prostu kot, zasugerowane Wilmuga
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27944927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PartofWorld/pseuds/PartofWorld
Summary: Wiele rzeczy inaczej potoczyłoby się w jego życiu, gdyby tylko nie ten jeden szczegół.Tak, Wilmowski był tego najzupełniej świadomy.
Relationships: Andrzej Wilmowski/Jan Smuga
Series: Wilmuga One shots [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988005
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Mają drogi swe i płoty...

Andrzej Wilmowski był przykładnym obywatelem, nie licząc, rzecz jasna, tego drobnego incydentu próby obalenia rządu i działania na szkodę służbom poprzez tajne komplety. Mniejsza o to.  
Cenił sobie spokój, precyzję, odpowiedzialność i harmonię. Analogicznie więc to właśnie winien serwować mu los, czyż nie?

Otóż nie.

Pan Wilmowski miał bowiem jeden ważny powód, by nie cieszyć się - docelowo bądźmy szczerzy ten los przypadł mu w udziale na jego własne życzenie - sielskim spokojem nudnego życia.

Miał kota.

Kota jak wiele innych i zarazem innego niż wszystkie koty świata.  
Kot zjawiał się bez uprzedzenia, kot znikał bez śladu, przepadał czasami od tak sobie, jakby go ziemia pochłonęła, albo grom z jasnego nieba poraził.  
Kot prychał na obcych i ze wszystkich ludzi świata zdawał się bezwarunkowo akceptować tylko właśnie pana Wilmowskiego.

Kot wybywał bezczelnie na łowy, wracał zabiedzony, przemoknięty i poharatany, i nim do pana Wilmowskiego dotarłaby jakże rewolucyjna myśl, że należałoby kotu palnąć kazanie, docierało do niego, że najpierw to lepiej by go nakarmić.  
A potem kot jakimś magicznym trafem wydawał się niewinny, wręcz stęskniony za domem i całe szlajanie się, Bóg raczy wiedzieć gdzie, uchodziło mu na sucho.  
Kot umiał być bowiem miły, gdy chciał, albo gdy mu się to opłacało. Trzeba tylko było wiedzieć, jak do niego podejść, by nie skończyć z kilkoma ranami ciętymi...  
Trzeba było umieć kota oswoić, wtedy był całkiem miłym towarzyszem wieczorów, leżąc obok na kanapie i słuchając anegdot z życia zmęczonego nauczyciela geografii.

Ale kot bywał też niebezpieczny i prędzej czy później okazywało się, że życzyłby śmierci połowie populacji, gdyby nie pan Wilmowski, łagodnie acz stanowczo ukracający jego zapędy i często w ostatniej chwili uniemożliwiający kotu wyskoczenie na potencjalnego wroga z najmniej spodziewnego miejsca.

Nikt nie wiedział, co dzieje się w głowie kota, tylko ten prowokacyjny błysk w jego ślepiach niepokoił wielu, tak żelazny bywał, tak pewny i dziki.  
Ale pan Wilmowski dobrze wiedział, że przy nim ta ostra nuta spojrzenia znikała. Choć po prawdzie to czasem i on nie miał pojęcia, co chodzi kotu po głowie, gdy ten gapił w zadumie w ścianę pokoju, jakby miał dostęp do jakiejś zaklętej wiedzy. 

Kot był uparty, wielu drażnił, wielu irytował.  
Ale wszyscy bliżsi znajomi wiedzieli doskonale, że pan Wilmowski tego kota nie pozbyłby się za nic.  
Kot był częścią rodziny i już. Jakoś tak przyplątał się do niego, jakoś tak został z nim po prostu...  
Nieoswajalny dla innych, pozornie bezpański i wiecznie włóczący się po bezdrożach, jego własny kot, który zawsze spadał na cztery łapy i każdym ze swych dziewięciu żyć ryzykował przy byle okazji. 

Kot zwał się Smugą. 

I bez śladu skruchy, ze szczerą radością rozłożył ręce, gdy kolejny raz drzwi małego mieszkanka szczęknęły, otwierając się przed nim. 

\- Andrzeju! 

Zmęczony, brudny, z podbitym okiem i rdzawą plamą na koszuli.  
Kolejny raz wrócił, choć wydawać by się mogło, że pewnego dnia przepadnie na dobre. 

Wilmowski westchnął tylko w duchu.  
A mógłby mieć tak nudne, tak spokojne życie, gdyby tylko podjął swego czasu inne decyzje.  
Gdyby tylko nie miał kota na punkcie tego jednego człowieka...


End file.
